star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galidraan Campaign
The Galidraan Campaign was a military operation conducted by the Galactic Empire to reclaim the planet of Galidraan from the Mandalorian Jarro Clan. The Jarro Clan of Concord Dawn launched the strike, quickly toppling the local government, garrison, and kidnapping the planetary governor. In the ensuing chaos, dozens of local militias and resistance fighters rose up launching the planet into a state of total civil war. Emporer Palpatine consolidated several Imperial Acclamator and the Imperial Venator Imperium into the Taskforce, "Emperor's Wrath". The 219th Horax was among the battalions deployed to Galidraan. The Campaign Naval Engagement over Galidraan Upon arriving in the system the Emperor's Wrath was engaged by a small fleet of Mandalorian Crusader Cruisers and support craft. The battle saw the loss of the IAs Albatross, Dagger's Point, and Skirmisher which meant the 115th, 339th, and 416th Battalions were also lost. In spite of the losses the Emperor's Wrath suffered, the Mandalorian battle group was utterly destroyed allowing the 753rd Legion to deploy onto the surface of Galidraan. Operation Besiegment Blitz Once the airspace over Galidraan was secure, several battalions made landfall onto the surface of Galidraan to establish an Imperial presence. The 219th Horax was deployed several dozen clicks outside of the major city Ciryc. The initial landing was met with heavy resistance from Jarro Quick Response Forces, however the 219th was able to secure a foothold on the planet. Once the LZ was secure the 219th spread out into AO and began destroying Turbolaser emplacements that were preventing Imperial Transports from reinforcing and supplying the operations on Galidraan. The fighting near the emplacements was brutal, costing the 219th scores of troops. The 219th was able to destroy all the area's turbolasers, allowing Imperial Logistics to supply and reinforce the other battalions in the sector, a crucial moment in the early stages of the operation. After securing the surrounding area the 219th was redeployed to the nearby city of Ciryc, where it was believed the Imperial Governor was being held by Jarro Clan forces. The fighting in Ciryc was a series of close quarter fights, that led to the 219th often being outnumbered and ambushed by Mandalorian fighters. Using TX-130 Saber Tanks, Gundark and Aurek Companies were able to push through the main plaza, forcing Jarro clan troops into a fighting retreat. After securing the central district, the 219th pushed out into the surrounding suburbs where it was discovered the Imperial Governor had escaped from Mandalorian imprisonment only to be captured by other resistance fighters. Operation Liberator Shortly after Operation Beseigment Blitz, Imperial Forces consolidated into an invasion force to secure the Viery Territory. However the Jarro, Ijaat Team found the downed IA Albatross and were preparing to move into the area slaughter the Albatross' crew. The 219th were deployed ahead of the invasion to save the Albatross' crew. The crew of the Albatross was recovered and redeployed to fill holes in the taskforce. Operation Brokering Peace In an attempt to turn the tide in the Empire's favour, Major Von Sachsen devised a plan to catch the leader of Zlyd Clan- a Mandalorian named Chaca. Captain Bashir was deployed was a small strike force to infiltrate Fortress Iharios to capture Chaca. Captain Bashir and a team comprised of members of Gundark and Aurek Company troops with Stormcommandos moved into the Fortress, slaughtering the Mandalorian forces, and capturing the HVT. Upon his capture, Chaca Zyld swore to aid Imperial Forces. Operation Repulse: While the 219th had found only success in their fight against the Jarro Clan and Anti-Empire militias, other battalions struggled to find victory. The 71st Boetay, which was on the frontline in the Tz'nri Sector was being pushed back by a Jarro Battlegroup. The 219th was deployed to Tz'nri base, a few miles behind the frontline to stabilize the battle. The 71st fell back and linked up with the 219th just in time as the Jarro Battlegroup attacked shortly after. After several of intense fighting, the Imperial Garrison held their post and forced the Jarro Clan into a full route. That evening the Imperium managed to find the operating base for that Mandalorian force, the 219th was again dispatched to destroy it. Captain Bashir and Aurek Company fought through the Mandalorian perimeter defences and reached the Mandalorian base, destroying the remaining garrison and weakening Jarro operations in the sector. Operation Paramount: Roughly 250 KM from the Captial, Imperial Intelligence was able to find a large storehouse of equipment in use by Mandalorian forces operating in the area. The 219th along with support companies were deployed to eradicate the depot and seize everything there. Captain Bashir and Sergeant Major Duso were able to make quick work of the base and secure it for the Empire. Using information secured from the raid, Imperial Intelligence was able to find the location of the Planetary Governor, roughly 100 KM from the Captial. The 219th was deployed to the AO to secure the governor from a group known as the "Captial Resistance". Upon arriving at the suspecting holding area of the Governor, the 219th discovered that he'd been moved elsewhere. Having there one objective not possible to complete, the 219th prepared for exfill from the AO when a Mandalorian Crusader entered the airspace and began bombarding the Battalion. Quickly moving into the nearby tunnels, the 219th were able to escape and head to the LZ. However Mandalorian forces intercepted the LAAT and destroyed it. Now trapped the 219th took up a defensive position and prepared to fight to the death. At that moment, CIS remnant forces appeared, engaging both the 219th and Mandalorians. In the ensuing chaos, an IA was able to enter the airspace and relieve the 219th and provide them a chance to escape.